new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Wakumi-Cho War
In the year 256 ADS, a new conflict breaks out. Friction and tension lead to an armed conflict between the clans of the Wakumi and Cho. A conflict that would almost last for two decades till the next truce. The Causes The reasons for the conflict to break out are quite easy to understand. With friction at the borders and tension going up, the Cho decided to launch a pre-emptive attack that would escalate into a war between the Cho and Wakumi clan. What was likely a big reason for the conflict to happen was that the Cho clan didn't want to risk their southern rival to grow too strong. The Start of the War The war started in all earnest after some small skirmishes at the border. Neither side seemed willing to fully involve a large component of their military. Or so that seemed until 7th of August when Tashigi Cho led a large force of kin and clansmen into the Wakumi heartlands. Unprepared to fend off such a large threat, the Wakumi started to lose ground. Various important fortifications were taken and held occupied if they weren't razed to the ground. Thus the first months of the war would already put a lot of pressure on the leadership of the Wakumi clan. The odd thing was that any attempt to get a clear idea of where Tashigi's army, seemed to be useless. Any time that the Wakumi managed to organise a force capable to lead a counter-attack, they wouldn't be near any of Tashigi or his troops. Only to gain reports that the Cho general was ravaging the countryside elsewhere. This was because of the Cho Guard sabotaging the communication between various Wakumi centres of command. With no clear command to form a feasible counter against Tashigi and his army, the Cho clan would only gain more victories and spoils of war. Eventually, the Wakumi managed to rally themselves after a year, organising a large host from the south of their lands. A force that was easily twice the size of Tashigi Cho. Yet, the general wouldn't request more troops from his leader and clan. The Tactics of the 'Devil' The First Clash The Wakumi force was led by considered the brightest and most noble of the clan, nobody else but the heir: Gyokusho Wakumi. Despite not having a lot of military expertise or an extensive record, Gyokusho had managed to prove his worth against various small skirmishes against rebellious factions and some other clans, south of the Wakumi clan. On the other hand, Tashigi had already an extensive military career. Being a seasoned veteran due to partaking in various large raiding expeditions by his own clan, the man also had ventured north to join various expeditions of the Hon clan. Learning tactics from these expeditions as training alongside that of the Hon clan, Tashigi became one of the most valuable commanders the Cho clan had at the time. This difference in military expertise as other factors didn't help the Wakumi to turn the conflict in their favour. Gyokusho's force marching north was both anticipated as eyed by scouts of Taishigi. Instead of using his previous tactic of misleading the Wakumi, he would allow them to know exactly where he was located. The Cho general didn't stop at that. He would let Wakumi scouts observe how various detachments would depart from his main force, back to the heartlands of the Cho Clan - transporting spoils of their plundering and fighting. This both made Gyokusho eager to lead his Wakumi force to annihilate the 'overconfident' Cho opposition as well gaining revenge for what the Cho had done to his clan and people. Marching towards the location of Taishigi's force, the Wakumi heir and general would be blind to the actual strategy of Tashigi Cho. At the start of December in the year of 259 ADS, the battle of Kiyotama would take place between Tashigi Cho and Gyokusho Wakumi. The first major clash of the war. The Second Clash The result of the Battle of Kiyotama saw to it that the Cho were able to push further into the lands of the Wakumi clan. Slaying all those who opposed them and sending those too afraid running, Tashigi didn't let his victory prior go to his head. The Cho forces remained cautious while they continued to harm their adversary's economy. , working for Tashigi Cho, in the Wakumi clan lands.]] Unsurprisingly, the Wakumi rallied another host to oppose the Cho invaders. Determined to make a difference, a more cautious approached was taken by the Wakumi. Several attempts were made by the Wakumi to intercept as ambush detachments of Tashigi force. However, due to the expertise of the enlisted rangers of Gwade, the Wakumi didn't score any decent success. Minor skirmishes followed for the next few months with the Wakumi not able to get much information on the exact location that Taishigi's main force was located.ri While Tashigi kept the Wakumi occupied, fresh reinforcements arved from the north - from the Cho clan lands. The strategy was simple: occupying the Wakumi while the main bulk would gain reinforcements to amass an attack on various strategic key points. The second pivotal clash in the war came near the place of Kamisuhama, a mere village that Tashigi and his force had made camp near. The Treaty of Meidong At the battle of Kamisuhama, the Wakumi lost for the second time. Heavy casualties were inflicted and many prominent nobles as leaders of the Wakumi at the time lost their lives. This enabled Tashigi to press on with his advances - sieging and sacking various important sites. While the Wakumi weren't deprived of manpower or other resources, they were forced to make peace. The successful sieges as the sacking of various cities made the populace unwilling to fight on. The clan leader of the Wakumi as a large entourage would travel towards the fortress city of Meidong. There, a peace treaty was signed between the two clans. The Wakumi would pay large sums of annual tribute for the coming fifteen years as well surrendering land to the Cho clan. Thus concluding the Second Wakumi-Cho War. Aftermath The victory saw some changes to the Cho clan. With the additional land to expand and cultivate, a peace had been forged for some time. Wealth from the south, in form of payment by the Wakumi clan, enabled the Cho clan to recover from the few sufferings that they had sustained during the war. The chosen general, Tashigi Cho, became the founder of his own lineage. This occurred after he was gifted land and a keep in the Jarldom of Dagny. There, the general became an important thegn while his lineage prospered within the safety of Tenghua. And while the Cho had scored a victory against the Wakumi, the latter didn't forget of it. While they didn't strike or move against the Cho right away, they would bide their time. Preparing to avenge themselves upon the Cho clan. Category:Cho Clan